wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-26829126-20150806131615/@comment-27061909-20160822165329
WerterPC napisał(a): XXRyanGoslingXx napisał(a): Co do trzeciego akapitu to i tak nie zmienia faktu że uciekła a jak go kochała to przynajmiej mogla pomóc Yen, ja bym przynajmniej tak zrobił w podobnej sytuacji, pokazałbym tej osobie jak bardzo mi na niej zależy, bo miłość to takie uczucie za które idzie się w ogień a tłumaczenie bo to i tak by nic nie dało jest bez sensu. Tylko za poświęcenia takie jak to Yennefer pokzujesz jak naprawdę kochasz i z resztą nie mógł bym spać spokojnie gdybym nie pomógł i wrócił sobie od tak np do pracy miejąc w głowie że osoba w której się szczerze kocham nie żyje. Dodam też że to co napisałeś nigdzie nie jest potwierdzone, możemy jedynie się domyślać czy ona uciekła w oparciu o twoją teorie czy z czystego egoizmu. Co do piątego akapitu tak chodziła do łóżka z innymi ale jeszcze więcej zdrad na koncie ma Geralt w każdej okazji jaka mu się nadarzała odrazu leciał do łóżka z pierwszą lepszą. Yen pomagała Geraltowi mimo temu że zawsze ją zawodził choćby i tym że uciekł z jej domu kiedy mieszkali razem to i tak wykupiła jego miecze oraz wysłała z nimi posłańca kobietę z którą Geralt też się przespał. Nawiązując również do gry będąc z Yennefer białowłosy może ją zdradzić z Keirą i wiele innymi paniami. No dobra rozumiem że tłumaczenie spanie z innymi za karę jest bez sensu ale czy tłumaczenie Geralta jest dobre ? coś w stylu : tak wiem spałem z dziesiątkami kobiet ale czy to ważne ?? i tak myślałem tylko o tobie wiesz ? to też jest żałosne... nie wiem co bym w podobnej sytuacji zrobił kiedy moja dziewczyna tak by powiedziała. Wiem że to nie na temat Triss ale tylko uświadamiam że Geralt był większą świnią niż Yen bo każdy jej to wypomina a Geralt ich zdaniem to przykładny męższczyzna, nie jest tak że Yen była nie okey wobec Geralta bo sam grzeszył bardziej. Co do szóstego a ty byś nie powiedział ? Po co miała to robić ? Ja bym czuł się okropnie nie mówiąc mojej partnerce że kochała mojego przyjaciela i nigdy by ze mną nie była ... Triss pokazała tylko jaką jest egoistką. Takie zdobywanie kogoś serca to nie zdobywanie tylko przywłaszczanie już wcześniej zdobytego i taka jest prawda. Co do siódmego Ciri nie wolała żeby Geralt był z Yen tylko bardziej jej to odpowiadało bo jak sama powiedziała wiesz... Może to nie moja sprawa, ale cieszę, się że w końcu zeszliście się z Yennefer była osobą postronną przecież nikogo nie zmuszała. A co do tego co Geralt przyznał to zapytany przez Ciri jak się czuł po ostatnim życzeniu to oznajmił jej '' Hmm... Stalismy tam oboje, na szczycie góry patrzyłem na nią i... i czułem że jestem na właściwym miejscu'' Co do zakończenia W3, tobię bardziej podoba się zakończenie z Triss mi z kolei bardziej to z Yen bo Geralt wkońcu doznał spokoju od wielkiej polityki i pielęgnuje sobie miłość z Yennefer od czasu do czasu pomagając w zleceniach Ciri (Jeżeli jest wiedzminką) i sam jaskier doskonale to rzekł Nuda powiecie ? Może. Ale oboje nie pragneli niczego bardziej ''. Hmm Geralt z doradczyni króla coś tu nie gra nieprawdaż ? Co do ósmego żeby nie było ja też nikogo nie namawiam do wybierania Yenn :) Co do dziewiątego było mało tematu bo chcieli zachować sie okey wobec Yennefer której nie było w dwóch pierwszych częściach a jest to przecież obok Ciri osoba na której najbardziej zależy Geraltowi. Dodam iż że ja rówież odnosiłem takie wrażenie że redzi tak jakby chcieli przekonać gracza do Yen, nawet w opisie gry jest mowa o romansowaniu i tylko tyle (nic konkretnie o Triss) a o kruczowłosej dostajemy informacje a dokładniej ''dotszymaniu wierności wielkiej miłości Geralta potężnej czarodziejce Yennefer z Vengerbergu. Wiedzieli po prostu jak ważna jest dla Geralta Yen. Niestety Redzi usadzili trochę lekki podstęp bo to Triss pierwszej możemy wyznać miłość a w tym etapie gry gracz (nieczytający sagi) wie jedynie tyle o Yen że jest miłością Geralta i nic więcej czyli na swój sposób i tak spartaczyli z wyborem Yen. I dlatego moim skromnym zdaniem to Yen ma gorzej. Tylko Prawie każdy Polak wybiera Yen a u obcokrajowców trochę większy odsetek ludzi wybiera Triss przypadek ? raczej nie, Polacy bardziej znają naszego rodzimego Geralta. Co do dziesiątego to nie rozmumiem takich ludzi co mają jakiś problem do tego że ludzie podejmują decyzje jakie wybrałby Geralt w książce widocznie mają swoje powody na przykład takie jak lepszy klimat i najbardziej wiarygodne zakończenie. I twoje porównanie jest nietrafne bo jak można porównywać miłość do zlecenia ? To inna para kaloszy. Twoje argumenty dalej na mnie nie działają nie dam się tak łatwo :) Musiałem to wkleić jeszcze raz bo po pierwszym napisaniu kliknełem odpowiedz i jakimś cudem wiadomośc znikneła bez śladu. No ja akurat lubię jak ktoś umie kulturalnie pogadać i nie da się łatwo przekonać. Jak nie uda mi się Cię przekonać, to najwyżej Aksji użyję :D No ale kontynuując: Pierwszy akapit - No tak, nie zmienia to faktu, że nie zrobiła nic, jednak szczerze powiedziawszy ja sam nie wiem, czy gdybym był częścią takiej bezwzględnej organizacji jak Loża, to czy miałbym jaja chociaż minimalnie ją zdradzić. Zresztą przyznać muszę, nie pamiętam czy Yen w ogóle dawała jakoś znać Triss, że zamierza zwiać. Po prostu, nie pamiętam, muszę zerknąć. Ale jeżeli nie, to Triss raczej nie mogła przygotować Yen ucieczki. Przeciw Triss przemawia też fakt, że nawet później trzymała z Lożą i ograniczała się tylko do złych spojrzeń na Fringillę Vigo, no ale moim zdaniem po prostu była zrezygnowana, bo uznała, że i tak Geralta nigdy nie zdobędzie i tak. Więc po co ma robić sobie nadzieję? Może taka była jej myśl, może nie. To tylko jeden Sapkowski wie. Drugi akapit - No tu to nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, że Yen i Triss razem wzięte to święte dziewuszki jak porównać je z Geraltem :D Geralt to już w ogóle był obraz rozwiązłości i ja też przewracałem oczami i dawałem sobie plaskacza w twarz jak czytałem jego argumenty - "Z każdą wyobrażałem sobie Ciebie" itp. Bo to niby automatycznie nie oznacza zdrady? :D No ale jednak, Geralt jest winny ale Yen też, niezależnie czy to Geralt zaczął pierwszy czy nie. Ja prywatnie za zdradę bym raczej po prostu zerwał/rozwiódł się niż szedł do łóżka z inną. Zdrada to jest jedyna rzecz, której osobiście nie umiałbym wybaczyć, ale nie popadałbym w nią sam. Po pierwsze brzydziłbym się wtedy sam sobą, po drugie wyrzuty sumienia by mnie zmiażdżyły, a po trzecie osobiście uważam, że seks z jedną kobietą to jak seks z każdą inną. Po co mi jakiś skok w bok? Ktoś powiedział, że "Geralt to przykładny mężczyzna"? Daj mi do niego namiary, to mu złożę wyrazy współczucia :D Ale jeszcze tu dodam od siebie, że to chyba nawet trochę przerażające ;p Geralt i Yen często się krzywdzili, zdradzali i rozstawali, ale trwali. Ja prywatnie to podziwiam, bo szczerze bym tak nie mógł. I nie umiem, po prostu nie umiem uznać tego związku za udany. Z prostej przyczyny. Gdybym miał przyjaciela, który by się ciągle z dziewczyną rozstawał i zdradzał, to raczej osobiście bym tego związku nie nazwał udanym. Ty chyba też nie, gdybyś takiego przyjaciela miał, co nie? Trzeci akapit - Żeby na to odpowiedzieć, to trzeba przynajmniej raz w życiu doświadczyć zakochania do szaleństwa. Szczerze nikomu takiego zakochania nie życzę, bo zazwyczaj jest niespełnione, a wtedy jest się po prostu o krok od upadku. Poza tym w czasie akcji Wiedźmin 1 Triss nie miała pewności czy Yen w ogóle żyje, a zakładała, że raczej zginęła. Więc co by dało opowiadanie o Yen, poza tym że Geralt by zaczął zadawać setki bolesnych dla Triss pytań. Czy ja osobiście bym powiedział będąc w sytuacji jak Triss? Szczerze nie dam do końca jasnej odpowiedzi, bo to by zależało od wielu czynników. Gdybym był zakochany w dziewczynie mojego przyjaciela, a on by zniknął bez wieści i dziewczyna straciła pamięć? Gdyby to było zwykłe zauroczenie a ja bym był przejęty zniknięciem przyjaciela, to na pewno bym powiedział. Jednak gdybym, tak jak mówiłem początkowo, był zaślepiony do granic z miłości i nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym, niż o tej dziewczynie, to raczej nic bym nie powiedział. Wiem, egoistyczne, ale serce nie sługa i naprawdę czasami trudno kogoś ocenić. Czwarty akapit - To już po prostu sprawa prywatnego gustu a ja nigdy nikomu nie mówię, że jego gust jest gorszy ;) No chyba, że by powiedział, że spaghetti mu nie smakuje, to bym mu nie darował ;p Masz przecież prawo bardziej lubić zakończenie z Yen, ale mi przypadło bardziej do gustu to z Triss. Nawet jeżeli bliżej w nim do polityki, to tam tylko Triss politykuje. Geralt za dnia pyka fajeczkę w fotelu a nocą jest tylko on i Triss :p Piąty - Ja też nie namawiam do wyboru Triss, bo każdy ma swój gust ;) Chociaż muszę szczerze i głośno to przynać - Raz zagrałem wybierając Yennefer i faktycznie widać, że wtedy gra bardziej przypomina Sagę. Yennefer nawet ma najciekawsze sceny seksu w całej grze ;p Szósty - No Redsi zrobili taki błąd, że za późno wrzucili Yen do gry. Ktoś kto nie czytał Sagi zna wyłącznie Triss, dlatego uważam, że w kwestii miłości każdy powinien wybierać na zasadzie "Ta kobieta podoba mi się bardziej za całokształt". Co do istot nieczytających, takich jak Amerykanie to mam prostą odpowiedź - "Łapta za to, jak wy to nazwaliście czytadełko, i czytajta, to zrozumieta niektóre rzeczy". Fani Wiedźmina spoza Polski to czasami po prostu tragedia! Wiesz jakie widziałem pytania padające z ich ust? Podam dwa ulubione - "Dlaczego Geralt nie może mieć seksu z Ciri?" SIC! oraz "Skoro Ciri jest biseksualna, to dlaczego Geralt nie może?" Geralt powinien móc puknąć Jaskra. Na oba te pytania odpowiadałem im - Przeczytajcie tłumoki książki, to będziecie dokładnie wiedzieć dlaczego! No i ostatni - Tutaj fakt, uczepiłem się tego, że gracze idą tak jak by Geralt zrobił. Nie ukrywam, w pewnych aspektach też tak robię. Ba, gdybym grał np. Lambertem zamiast Geraltem, to też pewno byłbym wredny i miał cięty język ;p Ale po prostu nie umiem wybierać w grze niezgodnie z własnym światopoglądem. Jak już ktoś mówi "Zadaję sobie pytanie - Co by Geralt zrobił" to rozumiem, że nie tylko w miłości ale pełną parą. Czyli odrzucanie zleceń, wkurzanie się na przyjaciół itp ;p Wybrałem Triss, bo bardziej mi się spodobała za delikatniejszy charakter. Taki już mój gust i tyle, nie próbuję nikomu wmawiać, że mój wybór jest mojszy więc lepszy ;p Inne wybory te wybory są takie wszystkie łatwe że hej xD też dokonałem po swojemu i chociaż starałem się być neutralny w sprawach polityczno-wojennych, tak czasami nie umiałem. Byłem niespokojny o to, że Nilfgaard podbił tak wielką część kontynentu (Lubiłem Temerię), ale jak zobaczyłem bandę chłopów, chcących dokonać samosądu na żołnierzu Czarnych, to stanąłem w jego obronie. Nie lubię samosądów. Co innego Skurwiel Junior. Zabiłem skurwiela! :D W wątku Zakon-Wiewiórki też wybrałem neutralność, ale większość gry stawałem po stronie Zakonu, bo byli moim zdaniem mniejszym złem. Fakt, że przypominali Krzyżaków i Inwizycję, ale Wiewiórek nie lubiłem za pomaganie Czarnym, a poza tym kojarzyli mi się z terrorystami i separatysami, których w Polsce też mamy. Wybór Cesarstwo - Redania. Nie ukrywam, że początkowo byłem gotowy, że jeżeli za cholerę nie uda się utrzymać neutralności, to spróbuję przynajmniej powstrzymać napór Nilfgaardu. Ale potem jak zobaczyłem, co wyczynia Radowid i Łowcy Czarownic, to zmieniłem zdanie. I okazało się, że słusznie. Ta gra nie ułatwia życia :D Pierwszy akapit - Czego się nie robi dla miłości... mówisz więc że sam nie wiesz, czy gdybyś był częścią loży to byś miał jaja ją zdradzić? Mam nieodparte wrażenie, że najwięcej w tej odpowiedzi jest egoizmu a nic co by usprawiedliwiało decyzje Triss. To jak zamienć życie ważnej ci osoby dla dobrze płatnej pracy, bo pamiętajmy że Geralt nie był niby w oczach Triss tylko miłością ale i też przyjacielem, z resztą nie tylko on bo Yen również była jej przyjacółką. Sprawdzają się tutaj te słowa Jeżeli wbija w ciebie ch*ja to nie jest kumpel, bo prawdziwy kumpel w ogień za tobą pujdzie . Kasztanowłosa zachowała się wobec Geralta jedynie jak zwykła kochanka wyłącznie na jedną noc a nie jak Miłość i przyjacółka, i wtedy zadałem sobie pytanie czy naprawde jej na nim zależy ? Yennefer z kolei miała odwagę ruszyć w sukurs Ciri i Geraltowi bez najmniejszczego nawet zastanawienia bo gdzieś miała loże i co mogą jej zrobić pszecież tu chodziło o jej córkę i miłość. To jest właśnie prawdziwe poświęcenie i miłość a nie tylko puste słowa Kocham cię liczą się czyny a nie słowa, nie ma tu co myśleć co by było gdyby i coś w stylu : Bo Triss miała do stracenia to i tamto bo to YENNEFER Z VENGERBERGU LEŻAŁA LEDWO ŻYWA OBOK GERALTA. Drugi akapit - Prawda zdradzali się nawzajem, ale trzeba zadać sobię najważniesze pytanie czy byli MIŁOŚCIĄ ? Zdecydowanie tak, ich związek nie był kolorowy bo takie nie istnieją, ale trzeba przyznać że obaj byli siebię warci, przeżyli nie jedną cieżką i nie jedną piękną chwilę nawzajem udowadniając sobie że wiele dla siebię znaczą. Yen i Geralta można nazwać miłością ale czy możemy tak samo określić relacje kasztanowłosej z białowłosym ? Niestety nie Geralt nie czuł za bardzo nic do Triss, ale nie znaczy to że nie była dla niego ważna bo gdyby była w jakiś tarapatach bez chwili zastanowienia ruszył by jej z pomocą. Trzeci akapit - To dalej jej nie usprawiedliwia... Nie kochała go do szaleństwa bo gdyby tak było to próbowałaby ratować Geralta ugodzonego widłami. Geraltowi nic by nie dało opowiedzenie o Yen bo nie była pewna że żyje ? Jej zdaniem lepiej było mu wskoczyć do łóżka i o wszystkim zapomnieć? Wręcz przeciwnie bo dużo by mu to dało, powinien wiedzieć że być może żyje jeszcze taka osoba z która spędził kawał życia, nie było by ci przykro gdybyś był w tym samym położeni i twoja parterka aż do śmierci nie dowiedziałaby się że była z twoim najlepszym przyjacielem bo jej nie powiedziałeś?? A ty tak naprawdę nie miał byś u niej szans ?? To by było przykre i bolesne w taki sposób krzywdzimy drugą osobę. Triss znowu pokazała jak ważna jest dla niej przyjazn i najlepiej dla niej jakby nikt nigdy się nie dowiedział i nikt nie pamiętał o Yennefer po jej śmierci. Czwarty akapit - Moim zdaniem zakończenie z Yen jest ciekawsze i lepsze bo jest bardziej wiarygodne. Geralt nie nawidził polityki tak samo jak portali :) Triss zmieszana z polityką nie ma co ukrywać prędzej czy puzniej przynosiła by same problemy a co gorsza z polityki jest się ciężko wykaraskać. Yen z kolei nie chce aby Geralt się zmieniał bo takiego go kocha a sama się dla niego zmienia np słodząc mu coraz bardziej, z czasem nawet dziękuje mu za każdą przysługę a nawet kończy dla niego z polityką. Co by nie było Geralt i Yen to przybrani rodzice Ciri. A co najważniejsze :) po co Geralt ma czekać do wieczora na Triss skoro ma Yennefer na cały dzień ? :) dni upływają mu na leniwych spacerach, śniadanie je dobrze po połudiu oczywiście najczęścniej w łóżku... Nuda powiesz WarterPC ? :) Może. Ale oboje nie pragną niczego bardziej :) Nawet Jaskier który zna Geralta na amen wie czego by chciał :) Piąty akapit - To prawda z Yen są najleprze sceny nie tylko seksu :) ale też te jak naprzykład razem z Geraltem podsłuchwali Margarite, Fringille i Filippe kiedy rozmawiali z Ciri o jej przyszłości... świetna scena, Geralt i Yen jako zatroskani rodzice :) Albo to kiedy Yen widzi poraz pierwszy Ciri i ją przytiliła z słowami cureczko ależ ty wypiękniałaś Ciri na to że nic się nie zmienili i takich ich zapamiętała, Yen patrzy na Gercia o on z śmesznym akcentem Co ?? w tej chwili Kruczowłosa całuje wiedzmina :) po patchu jest też to rozwinięte , Triss mówi żeby poświęcili sobie jeszcze minute przed walką z gonem Yen na to aby szybko coś wymyślił oczywiście jak to Geralt odparł prostym Uwielbiam cię Yen ! czarodziejka na to Punktów za orginalność to ty nie dostaniesz, ale za szczerośc... i następny pocałunek :D. Geralt i Yennefer jako związek to dla mnie jedyna opcja oni są po prostu dla siebie stworzeni. Szósty akapit - Co do tych Amerykanów słyszałem że coraz więcej ludzi przechodzi z Triss na Yennefer co można tłumaczyć tym że zaczynają czytać ksiązki. Zerknij przykładowo na sprzedaż sagi po premierze W3 . Jestem zadowolony z tego że ludzie z całego świata poznają i doceniają naszego Polskiego Geralta :) Siódmy akapit - Też nie zagłębiałem się w politykę ale ostatecznie wybrałem stronę Nilfgaardu bo co jak co ale nie ma niepotrzebnych wojen ludzie mają spokój dostali więcej praw i mogą się zająć swoimi sprawami.